


Won't let you go

by Mara1D22



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara1D22/pseuds/Mara1D22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you! I love you, okay Stiles? That’s the damn reason why I can’t let you go with us to fight the alpha pack, BECAUSE I’M SO DEEPLY IN LOVE WITH YOU! But of course you're too blind to see what's on front of your face!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't let you go

**STILES P.O.V**

"OMG I HATE YOU DEREK!!!!WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I yelled at him. He had tied me on the bed so I couldn't get out of the house. "Untie me. NOW!!" Derek looked at me, his eyes red full of anger towards me. I didn't give a shit if he was mad at me. I was definitely going to fight for the people I love and this sourwolf was not going to keep me in his house. Have I mentioned tied at his bed? Think I don't care.

"You. Are. Not. Going" he said simply. God I hated him so much right now. "Yes. I. Am." I replied "You know how much trouble you will be in, if I tell my dad, the sheriff, that Derek fucking Hale tied me in his bed for the whole night, against my will?"

"No, you won't" he smirked. I wanted so much to punch him in the face. He started to walk out the room, but I stopped him. "Don't you dare to leave this room Derek; you can't just leave me here"

He looked at me; something in his eyes was different, he looked worried. No way, he is just doing it because he thinks I'm a burden. He's no way worried about me. Derek came closer, very very close. His green eyes met mine. "I won't let you go Stiles, ever" I gave him my death famous sarcastic glare "Why? Because I'm a bother, so then you don't have to worry that this fragile human who can get hurt so easily? You know what? Fuck you Derek"

My eyes were now in tears. I looked at the black wall, trying hard to make this tears fell down. I am really a burden, who would want this annoying, fragile, hyperactive teenager to fight in this battle; he would only make the others more vulnerable.

Derek tried to make eye contact with me. When he saw I wasn't going to look at him, he grabbed my chin at made me.

"God, you don't understand anything" he whispered "Excuse me?" all my sadness gone, now, replaced by anger "I don't understand anything? Well enlighten me Derek. What in holly hell I don't understand?"

"I love you! I love you, okay Stiles? That's the damn reason why I can't let you go with us to fight the alpha pack. I can't let you get hurt, that would drive me insane! BECAUSE I'M SO DEEPLY IN LOVE WITH YOU! And I can't even image what my life would be without you in it. So yes, I'm not going to let go with me. And I don't care if you hate me right now, but I won't put the love of my life in danger. Never"

My eyes widened in surprise, my heart started to beat wildly.

"You are not a burden Stiles. You've never been. You're the smartest person I've ever met, you probably know more about werewolves than I do, I love the way you always help everyone, even if they don't give you nothing in return. You are generous, lively, funny, admirable and lots of other things. Yes, you are human, but that doesn't mean that you are fragile or annoying, you are yourself and if people don't appreciate who you are, then they're probably going to miss the chance to meet someone incredible " He took a deep breath "I know you don't feel the same way towards me, but it's okay, but you have to understand me. Stiles, please, don't do this more harder, you don't know, how much strength it takes me, to leave you here. Please Stiles"

I looked deeply in his eyes. For the first time, I saw love in those mysterious green eyes. And I knew I felt this way about him too, it just took me so long to realize. I was madly in love with this stubborn sourwolf, who drives me insane most of the time, but I didn't matter because the truth was that I loved him, more than I've ever though I would love someone, he was everything I didn't want in a boyfriend, but as they say: opposites attract.

"You're such a moron" I said. He looked at me, confused "If you hadn't tied me, now I would be able to kiss you, but given the circumstances..." I wasn't able to finish the sentence, because Derek lips were on mine, and it felt so good.

I returned the kiss, my body was shaking, this would have been so much comfortable, if my hands weren't tied to the bed. Derek asked for permission, which I gladly gave him, I let him have the control, his mouth exploring every inch of mine's. I was so overwhelmed, the butterflies in my stomach, which I didn't know I had, started to fly. I started to feel dizzy, but in a good way. A very good way.

"Derek is time to... OMG!" Scott, opened the door. Derek and I broke apart, trying to catch my breath "You know how weird it'd to find your alpha making out with my best friend who also is tied at the others bed?"

"Scoot" Derek growled "Leave. Now"

Scott nodded, and closed the door. We could hear his say "Isaac I was right, give me the damn 5 dollars now"

"I can't believe they bet if we were going to be together" I exclaimed. Derek stared at me "Are we together?" I smiled; he was so cute when he was dubious "You want to be?" There were a few seconds of silence, until Derek whispered "Yes... I do" I put my lips on his again and I said "Then, we are"

We kissed again, this time it was less rough, this one was slow and full of love. Derek pulled away, with a smirk on his face.

"You're still staying, though"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! :) this is my first Sterek fan fic, hope you liket guys. Please tell me if you'd like more one shots :D thanxs ypu're great <3


End file.
